Apparatuses serve to convey and ultimately to deliver foodstuffs, for example baked goods in supermarkets. An upstream oven can be used to bake or bake through baked goods on site and to store the latter in an output store, which is accommodated in a housing. Upon a customer's request, the baked good is then conveyed from the output store by means of a transport device—or even directly from the transport device itself, on which foodstuffs may possibly be temporarily stored—to a discharging point, which can also serve at the same time as an output compartment and from which the customer removes the baked good.
Dispensing machines can have an elevator that is able to move in a vertical shaft. The elevator transports the foodstuffs from a higher level to a lower level at which the output compartment is also arranged.